


Hi

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year-old Harry Styles meets a new crush in an interesting place-the toilet.  He hits it off with Louis Tomlinson right away, and their feelings for each other take them both by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this over in a while, so the tagging might be a bit off...

“Hi.”

Harry stopped washing his hands and looked into the mirror to see who was behind him.He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the reflection of a tanned, extremely well-dressed boy.Chestnut hair framed the stranger’s face, and bright, blue eyes sparkled from underneath his fringe.

After realizing that he still hadn’t spoken, Harry rushed to rinse his hands. He frantically shook them in the air and wiped them on his trousers to dry them, and extended arm to shake the other boy’s hand.

“Uh, hi,” he said slowly, not wanting to trip over his words. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you, mate,” the boy said with a laugh. Harry thought that the boy’s voice sounded like bells, and he couldn’t help but wonder if his singing voice was just as captivating.

“You didn’t startle me, per say. Let’s just say I’m definitely alert now, though.”

The other boy let out another hearty laugh.

“I see, well, I’m just trying to go around and meet as many of the other contestants as I can. It’s all very strange. I’m finding that I’m definitely out of my comfort zone. I’d feel much better about this whole competition thing if I knew that I was coming out of it with at least a few new friends, you know?”

Harry couldn’t help but to admire the ease with which the boy was talking to a complete stranger. He wished it came that easy for himself. Once he got to know someone, he was able to be who he really was-cheeky, suggestive, sarcastic-but it took him a while. Harry was always drawn to the people who could be the life of the party. He was satisfied with just watching them, observing firsthand how they worked the room and how they interacted with everyone else. Harry simply liked to study people, especially people like this. 

“Yeah, I totally understand. Making friends isn’t exactly my forte. Things get a bit awkward,” he said with a stifled laugh. “…so I’m glad when anyone introduces themselves to me. Uhm, I’m Harry, by the way.” He maintained eye contact, even though he was sure that his heart would stop beating so damn fast if he would just look away. He couldn’t though, or maybe he just didn’t want to. There was something invigorating in meeting someone who made your heart beat out of your chest, and Harry seemed to rush toward that feeling like a moth to light.

“Louis, or Lewis, if you prefer. It’s odd, but I actually go by both? I like to switch it up now that then,” he said with a shrug.

“Oh, how very diva of you,” Harry joked. “Makes me think of when Prince completely dropped his name and opted for slapping that weird symbol on his album cover. Do you remember that?”

“I do, actually! I didn’t peg you as someone who listened to Prince, though! I guess I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

“What did my ‘cover’ look like exactly?” Harry was slightly amused that Louis was already thinking about him in that way-forming opinions and wondering what he was really like. 

In that moment, Louis realized that he and Harry were still shaking hands. He laughed and gestured downward with his head to let Harry know. Harry let go immediately, putting a hand behind his back and looking incredibly bashful. Louis didn’t want to think about how cute the curly-haired boy looked when his face was flushed. He also didn’t want to think about how adorable the dimple on Harry’s left cheek was, and the fact that you knew he was being genuine when you saw it appear. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he had never in his life seen a pair of green eyes the same shade of Harry’s, or how incredibly magnificent they were. Louis didn’t want to think about any of that. 

Louis cleared his throat. “Well, if I’m honest, I’m getting some very Hanson vibes from you. You seriously look like you’re their youngest brother that they just chose not to include for whatever reason.”

“Thanks?”

Louis put a hand on his shoulder. “I think that came out wrong. You’ve just got a very sweet look about you. It’s cute.”

Louis immediately regretted saying that. He didn’t want to scare Harry off. 

“Hm, thanks,” Harry said. He pursed his lips and looked up as he mulling over the compliment. “I’ll take it.”

Louis let out an almost pained exhale. Harry seemed so open. It wasn’t normal to take compliments from other guys with such ease, and Louis couldn’t help but appreciate how kind Harry was being. He didn’t seem scared or weirded out, and it was refreshing. 

“So, uh, what other types of music do you like?”

Louis didn’t want to stop talking to Harry. He’d bring up anything if it meant that he could spend a few more moments with him. It was a strange feeling that came over Louis. He didn’t quite understand yet that he was attracted to Harry. All he knew was that he wanted to be around the boy as much as possible. He wanted to get to know him.

“Before I tell you that,” Harry said with a grin, “do you mind if we get out of the toilet? It’s starting to smell…”

Louis smirked and gave a small nod. “You read my mind, mate.”

The two boys found a quiet spot in the lobby and started talking. 

“Okay, I have to come clean about something. Don’t be upset.” Louis said in a feigned serious tone.

Harry played along. “Oh, whatever could it be?” He said dramatically. He tipped his head back and pretended to swoon.

“I’m a bit of a creep. I watched your audition, and I knew I had to meet you. You’re gonna go far, man.”

“…and the bad part comes in where?” Harry said. “That’s actually really nice of you to say. I get so insecure about singing in front of crowds. Coming here wasn’t even my idea. It was my Mum’s.”

“You’re mental! Insecure? If you get insecure, then I should get so timid that I don’t even bother to show up! I must admit, I became a fan of yours as soon as I heard you sing. I honestly see you making it to the finals. I feel like I should ask for your autograph or something!”

Harry took a pen out of his pocket and clicked it open. He grabbed a hold of Louis’ arm and started scribbling something into the skin.

“There you have it! Ha, the first signature I’ve ever done. Although, I wouldn’t call it much of a signature.”

Louis looked down at his arm and grinned ear to ear. His eyes met Harry’s.

“I’ll never wash this arm again, I’ll tell you that,” Louis said, perhaps a bit too seriously.

He looked down at his arm again and examined the writing. What does the last bit say? What’s your surname?”

“Styles,” Harry said plainly.

“You have got to be kidding me. Harry Styles? Ok, so you’re telling me you’ve got a name like Harry Styles, and you get shocked when people say that you’re destined to be a celebrity? Come on.”

Harry let out loud laugh. “You’re too much. The only thing that I’ve gotten that is even remotely close to that is when somebody told me that my name sounds like it’s meant for a porn star…”

“Quirky… I can see that,” Louis said as he gave Harry a much-too-obvious once-over.

Harry raised his eyebrows and made a face. “Could you?” his tone was a little darker now, a bit more suggestive.

Louis shrugged. He was getting flustered now, so he tried to play it off.

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice on the loudspeakers calling all contestants to the auditorium. Whenever they had breaks, though, Harry and Louis chose to meet in their special place in the lobby.

Words flowed so easily between the two of them. They joked like old friends, and every once in a while Louis had to stop and wonder how that could be. He was no stranger to the idea of fast friends, but what he was experiencing was something completely different. Why was he clicking so easily with this boy? They were so clearly different, but he could never see himself disagreeing with Harry over anything. Strange is what it was, but Louis tried not to question it so much. He wanted to live in the moment, and experience this phenomenon in real time. He had time to reflect when he was alone.

The problem with that, though, is that he was rarely alone again after meeting Harry. 

Their topics of conversation were mostly light, but they were covering so much ground in such a short amount of time. Harry and Louis were quickly learning everything they needed to know about each other. 

They noticed each other’s quirks and grew fond of them, rather than annoyed. Louis secretly loved the way Harry chewed with his mouth open, even though he would have been disgusted to see anyone else even attempt it. He loved the way that one, little curl fell to the right side of Harry’s face. It was curlier than all the rest, and if you tried to touch it, it would bounce like a box spring and go right back to its place. 

Harry decided that everything about Louis was musical. He couldn’t quite explain it, but the boy was the embodiment of rhythm. Everything about him just worked. Harry heard bells whenever Louis laughed, and it was a sound that he never wanted to stop hearing. 

Within a week’s time, Harry knew what his feelings meant. He realized that he was positively enamored with Louis. The other boy had said nothing at all to hint that he felt the same way, but there was no doubt in Harry’s mind that he needed to be upfront with his feelings. He wasn’t satisfied with just friendship. They didn’t quite go deep enough. He wanted to feel Louis in all ways possible. He wanted to know him as well as he could. He wanted to explore the deepest parts of Louis’ psyche and make them light again. He wanted it all.

Louis was shocked when one day, instead of leading the way to the lobby, Harry pulled him into a custodian’s closet. The curly-haired boy turned on the light and started taking deep breaths, seeming like he was trying to calm himself down.

Confusion quickly escalated to worry. “Harry? Are you okay? Is something wrong? You nervous? What is it?”

“Shhh, be quiet for a second,” Harry said as he held up one hand. “Everything’s fine, just be quiet for a second. I need to get my thoughts sorted. I’ve got something to tell you.”

Louis crossed his arms, almost in an effort to protect himself. He figured that Harry was going to tell him that he no longer wanted to be friends or something like that. Louis had been considering whether or not this friendship was too good to be true, and the situation at hand seemed to be confirming his suspicions.

Harry finally got himself together and focused his eyes on Louis. He smiled shyly, and took the other boy’s hand.

“Ok, Louis, I think..I know…well..I…like…you.”

Louis’ world seem to stand still. He couldn’t speak.

“A lot,” Harry said.

“Uh,” was all Louis could say in return.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, but I know what it feels like when I like someone, and this is definitely it.”

“Harry, I-“

Harry swooped in and stole a kiss before Louis could finish. The kiss was almost bruising, as though Harry knew it would be their last. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to do that before you rejected me. I just had to know what it was like.”

A slight hesitation flashed over Louis’ face before he kissed Harry for himself. Harry held him there and kissed back with all his might. Harry’s eyes drifted closed as the kiss relaxed but never broke. Harry pushed Louis’ back to the wall and held him in place. He was younger, but he was the one leading. He only stopped kissing Louis’ lips to kiss the rest of the boy’s tanned skin. He took the opportunity to suck bruises into Louis’ collarbone. If nothing happened between them after this, he wanted proof for himself that what was going on in that moment really occurred. 

He murmured into Louis’ skin and all Louis could do was stand there and let himself be taken care of. His main concern was taking mental pictures. Harry looked perfect in that moment. His eyes were full of need. Louis couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that Harry was getting so hot and bothered for him. Just the thought made him melt.

The kiss turned passionate quickly, and wandering hands and eager tongues helped the boys to further understand each other. 

Harry reached between them and cupped Louis growing erection, squeezing lightly and eliciting a groan. He pressed his hips into those of the other boy’s, letting him know that he was just as hard. It started as a slow rhythm, unsure. Soon, though, the two boys were soon rutting up against each other, groins desperately seeking friction. Moans filled the small room, and they paid no attention to even the thought of being quiet. They were completely removed from everyone else, physically, and mentally.

Harry broke from Louis to speak.

“Can I…try something?”

Louis nodded slowly and let his eyes fall shut. For some reason, he trusted Harry. He leaned his head back against the wall, ready for whatever Harry was ready to do.

Harry bent down and began to unbuckle Louis’ trousers, and he pulled them down along with his boxers. A shiver went up Louis’ spine as the cool air hit his cock, but before long, Harry was wrapping his hands around it, slowly stroking.

“Mnh,” was all Louis could say.

Harry smiled to himself, and kissed Louis’ lips.

“Is it good?” Harry asked, even though he knew the answer.

Louis just nodded frantically, and beads of sweat began to collect on his face as he tried not to come all over Harry.

Harry responded with a gentle squeeze at the base. He moved down to the tip where he thumbed at the slit, making Louis squirm. He gathered some precome and used it to slick up Louis’ cock.

“Fuck, Harry.”

“Ooh, a full sentence. Nice.” Harry joked as he continued to pump his fist.

Louis’ eyes finally opened, and he reached toward Harry and pulled his cock out. 

“Very funny,” he said through gritted teeth. His body was almost vibrating with pleasure. It was hard to think straight, much less speak coherently. He wanted to see how Harry would measure up. He started stroking him in time with the younger boy, and soon, both boys were thrusting into the other’s hands.

The pace quickened, and their moans grew louder. Needy calls hung in the air as Harry and Louis sought out their climaxes. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” was all Harry could say.

“Thought you didn’t swear,” Louis mustered out.

Harry shot him a look and smiled, but said nothing. He just kept thrusting and pumping his fist. 

Louis was getting louder now. It was obvious that he was close. He had lost all sense of rhythm, and was just thrusting desperately into Harry’s hand. His breathing was uneven as he called out Harry’s name. Heat pooled in his stomach his back arched off the wall, and he was coming. He went silent as he let himself feel it completely. His mind went numb and his body began to shiver violently. He lost all discretion as he let himself spurt hot come between Harry and himself, not even worrying about how it would get cleaned up.

The sight of Louis unraveling before his eyes was enough to drive Harry over the edge. He almost let out a squeak as he came. His face screwed up in a way that made him look like he was in pain, but Louis had never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Lou,” was all Harry could say as he pleaded through his orgasm. His hips went out of whack as he spilled into Louis’ hand and he stroked him through it. He collapsed onto the other boy, and they let themselves slide to the ground.

Louis put himself in Harry’s lap and took the curly-haired boy’s face into his hands, pressing a firm kiss to his already-puffy pink lips. He pulled away to kiss Harry’s neck and collarbone, and Harry moved to allow him a better angle. 

When he finally stopped, Louis looked at Harry, and assumed a bit of a serious demeanor.

“Harry, I feel like you should know. I had never actually done…stuff…with another guy before. I won’t lie, I mean, I’d thought about it…but I didn’t really want to think about the possibility that I could even like guys. But I like you. I actually like you a lot.”

Harry kissed him.

“I like you, too. I don’t even think about it like that, though. I see us as two people. I’m attracted to you, and…from what just happened back there, I think it’s safe to say you’re attracted to me,”

Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry laughed and said, “…and we’re just two people who are attracted to each other. Things get too complicated when you put those kinds of labels on everything. I like you. That’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, that’s not really it…”

Louis waited for an answer, blue eyes growing wider with interest.

“I want to be with you. Like, seriously. Like, I’d like to be your boyfriend.”

Louis only grinned at him.

“Ok, now that’s it.”


End file.
